


That Feeling

by p1013



Series: Drarry Discord Drabbles [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Karaoke, M/M, POV Harry Potter, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26663896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p1013/pseuds/p1013
Summary: If you'd told Harry Potter when he was seventeen and stood in the middle of a smoking battlefield that in just a few short years, one of his greatest joys in life would be watching Draco Malfoy sing Muggle hits from the 1980s, he would've assumed that he'd actually died in the Forbidden Forest and been left in a forgotten, twisted hellscape instead of a white train station.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Series: Drarry Discord Drabbles [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646572
Comments: 18
Kudos: 67





	That Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> September 2020 - Journey - 325 words

Harry walks into the local karaoke joint, his jacket pulled tight around his neck to stop the cold air from biting too deep, and as his eyes find a flash of white-blond hair in the dimly lit bar, a smile breaks across his face like a strobe light flaring. He finds a seat at the crowded corner booth where his friends are gathered. Ron and Hermione are snuggled up with each other, and Luna is perched in Ginny's lap, a flowery drink tipped up to the redhead's lips. Ginny laughingly takes a sip, then kisses Luna with sugar-stained lips. Harry should say hi to everyone, but he finds his eyes drawn to the small stage set in the far corner of the bar instead.

Draco's standing there, the microphone held cavalierly in his grip, a smile on his face as he chats quietly to the DJ. Draco carries himself with calm ease and confidence, and when a piano riff starts up, he turns his brilliant face to the crowd, grinning.

"You'll all know this one," he says into the mic as the music plays. "Feel free to join in."

A moment later, his pure, crystal clear tenor breaks over the bar, and though it's crowded and Friday night, and there are so many people so very invested in their own conversations and lives and drinks, everyone falls silent for a moment before the cheering starts.

"Just a small town girl, livin' in a lonely world!"

"She took the midnight train going anywhere!" the bar sings back. But all Harry can hear is Draco. All he can _see_ is Draco, his eyes closing when he reaches the chorus and sings about strangers waiting and streetlight people.

It's not a sad song, but as Draco's eyes meet Harry's through the smoky fog of the bar, Harry's heart clenches tight in his chest anyway.

"Don't stop believing," Harry sings back, heart in his throat along with the music.


End file.
